The Pony Pixels
The Pony Pixels is a pixel art comic where people can ask assembled cast of characters questions as the comic goes along. Questions asked by readers may or may not affect what happens in the comic or how the characters react to a given situation. The comic is the reboot of the old Pony Pixel Comics. The premise. The Pony Pixels is about ponies stuck in a pocket universe that was apparently created when the Princesses last defeated King Sombra. The pocket universe is accessible from the outside but those who got initially sucked into it are stuck for the time being until a solution can be found. The ponies have to survive an eccentric whale who seem to be able to manipulate this universe, content with the sadistic King Sombra who is stuck there with them and somehow just try and survive until someone can get them out. There is also a lazy werewolf and a lava monster who can't make up his mind what accent to use. What fun. Structure The comic is structured like this: Story Arcs: Generally move the Pocket Universe plot along, though that might not always be the case. These are usually long stories. Mini Stories: These can be about anything and are usually shorter than Arcs and other characters than the core characters can have centre role. Single page random comics: '''An update that is just a single page, ranges from one panel to ten panels in length. Sometimes the author also engages in single panel weeks, where for a whole work week five single panel comics are updated Monday-Friday. Characters The Pony Pixels has many characters and more could be added at any time, though some characters could disappear at any time as well. The Core Cast These are essentially the main characters of the comic. Story arcs generally centre around them. Copper Bright '''Type: '''Earth Pony '''Cutie Mark: '''Speech bubble with a line in it. '''About: The Pony “running the asylum” so to speak, he’s at least assumed an unofficial leader role amongst the group of ponies (minus King Sombra of course) stuck in the pocket universe. The others don’t seem to mind as Copper isn’t exactly the bossy type and simply wants to keep things moderately organized. Copper’s main talent is writing, especially dialogue and speeches, he likes things structured and as such assuming limited leadership role just came natural to him. Paper Scribbler Type: '''Earth Pony '''Cutie Mark: Yellow Typewriter About: Allegedly offered to help Copper run things, he at least assists Copper though how much of a help he really is can be debated. He seems to enjoy the chaos around the universe and the various things happening. Has a talent for storytelling and if not helping Copper can be found with this typewriter writing fiction of all type, fantasy, science fiction, you name it. Has also some minor interest in journalism and has worked freelance for newspapers before. Private Iceland Type: Unicorn Cutie Mark: '''A book '''About: This grumpy silent Unicorn generally has one mode, silence. He really just likes to sit quietly somewhere and read his books, or enjoy a plate of pancakes. However, fate often has a nasty habit of throwing him a curve-ball forcing him either into adventure or into situations where he has to interact more with ponies than he really cares for. Seems to have a thing for Dew Doe, as she is one of the few ponies he tolerates violating his personal space. He’s also Barricade’s twin brother and is very often frustrated by his brother’s actions. Is a historian by trade and has a knack of learning the most obscure facts, also has vast interest in archaeology and is drawn like a moth to a flame to anything that looks remotely like ancient ruins. King Sombra Type: Appears to be a Unicorn, there are tales that he is a Shadow Pony, Umbrum or even a Dark Pony. Needless to say, King Sombra isn’t about to tell you. Cutie Mark: '''Nothing '''About: The sadistic and cruel former Tyrant of the Crystal Empire. He’s just as much stuck in the pocket universe as the rest, but he seems to keep mostly to himself and away from the others, though occasionally the ponies run into him and usually don’t like it. No one really knows what he’s up to, mostly because they try and steer clear away from him. A powerful user of magic, both dark and otherwise and has shown little hesitation of using it on anyone or anything that gets in his way. Due to this, the Princesses regularly come visit the pocket universe and have dispatched a security force to try and protect the other ponies from him. Foxy Stripes Type: Pegasus Cutie mark: 'Three small suns. '''About: ' This optimistic mare is the mother of Coal and though she is a self-admitted klutz, is not as clumsy as she claims to be. It’s mostly just that she sometimes forgets that she is stronger than the usual mare and it can bite her in the butt. She is Dew Doe’s younger sister and her best friend is Derpy Hooves. Barricade is her ex-boyfriend and she really hates to be reminded of it. Foxy’s tends to be carefree and silly, she likes light atmosphere around her and tries to spread some cheer with small jokes and light teasing. Due to her easy going nature can help open ponies up. Coal Type: Unicorn. Cutie mark: Golden heart. '''About: Foxy and Barricade’s daughter, she likes to run around with her half-sister Dinky making life very complicated for her mother. She tends to be the one with the strongest opinions and usually is the first to suggest what to do. She earned her cutie mark when portraying a drive to help ponies in need. Though mischievous, this little filly has strong compassion for other ponies and much like her Aunt Dew, is always willing to help. Dew Doe Type: Pegasus Cutie mark: Heart with two thunderbolts coming out of it. About: ' Kind hearted and loving, yet firm and strict. Dew Doe looks small and demure but is actually quite confident and assertive. She is Foxy’s older sister though the two never really make a big deal out of it. Has a very not-so-secret crush on Private Iceland and spends a lot of time trying to get his attention, with mixed results. Trained nurse, certified psychologist, learned in social studies, Dew Doe has a strong urge to be able to help and assist ponies and really couldn’t make up her mind how to do it for the longest time. Settling finally on social work. She helps the other ponies in the pocket universe and is probably the reason Copper hasn’t gone insane yet. Barricade Type: Unicorn. Cutie mark: Brick wall. '''About: ' The local thug, tough guy and jerk. Private’s twin brother, ex-boyfriend of both Derpy and Foxy and father of Dinky and Coal. He appears to shows little care for the others except his daughters and brother, though he tends to try and avoid his exes. If it is a mare, he tries to hit on her. If he thinks he can get away with it, he will make a pony’s life difficult. This is a pony that chiefly looks out for himself. Surprisingly, Barricade actually has some qualifications as a leader. Back in Equestria he’s actually a gang leader and runs a gym and does both very efficiently. It matters little in the pocket universe though, but he certainly seems interested in sticking around and help build a semblance of a community. Doctor Whooves Type: Earth Pony. Cutie mark: Hourglass. '''About: The eccentric semi-mad scientist of the group. Doctor Whooves just lives for building, inventing and doing science. He can generally be found building something, examining something or experimenting on something. He is currently dating Derpy Hooves, how those two got together is a mystery. If Whooves is not doing something science, he is often found exploring, reporting his findings to Copper. He also enjoys engaging in historical discussion with Private, being one of the few ponies that can actually converse with the grumpy Unicorn. Dinky Type: '''Unicorn. '''Cutie mark: '''Has not received it yet. '''About: The daughter of Derpy and Barricade, half-sister of Coal and hooves down the most mischievous of the duo. Coal might come with a suggestion of what to do, Dinky quickly finds the list of what they need and how they are going to do it. She also has a tendency to blackmail, especially her dad. She still hasn’t earned her cutie mark but doesn’t really consider it all important, for her it will come when it comes. She is just too busy having fun and playing around to worry about what her defining talent is. Derpy Hooves Type: Pegasus. Cutie mark: Bubbles. About: ''' The bubbly and silly mare is the only one who can out-rival her friend Foxy in optimism. She’s Dinky’s mother and ex-girlfriend of Barricade and prefers not to be reminded of her past relationship. She much prefers her current one with Doctor Whooves and is probably responsible everything hasn’t blown up yet, as she seems able to slow the good doctor down when he gets too enthusiastic. Helpful and surprisingly organised, has a very good memory and is very observant often spotting things much sooner than others. Has used that often enough to keep Doctor Whooves from blowing them all up. Other Characters These are not main characters but still play an important role in the comic, sometimes mini stories will feature them in a central role. Prince Temor Type: Unicorn Cutie mark: A book. '''About: This alternate universe version of Private Iceland was raised by an alternate version of King Sombra and you can tell it has rather messed up the unicorn. Fiercely loyal to his father or any incarnation of him for the matter, this is no grumpy and silent history geek. A decently powerful magic user, he only cares for one thing, living up to the upbringing of his father and bring glory to the Shadow King, no matter what it takes. Much like his quieter and arguably nicer counterpart, Temor does have a good eye for history and generally prefers that kind of reading material. He, however, has garnered much more magic power thanks to his adoptive father and has much more interest in magic than any other incarnation of himself. Emerald Type: Crystal Pony Cutie mark: Diamond encrusted brush About: From the same world and Prince Temor, the alternate version of Emerald Shine and the dark prince’s personal slave and concubine. She’s survived mentally her enslavement through sarcasm and dry humor. Although she is not happy about her situation, she tends to her duties without too much complaints, knowing that harsh punishment could follow if she disobeys. The mare is just relieved that half the time the prince seems to be not very interested in engaging in the more intimate service of her enslavement. Was appointed head slave immediately upon arrival in the pocket universe and is now in charge of the entirety of Sombra’s current slave force. Taking over from Cultivate Cloud. The Guards The Royal and the Crystal guards entrusted with protecting the ponies stuck in the pocket universe. At least the ponies the Princesses are aware of that are stuck there. Sharp Spear: An Equestrian Unicorn and the leader of the Crystal Guards. A former Canterlot Royal guard, she joined the Crystal guards after Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were appointed the rules of the Crystal Empire. She is caring and understanding towards her small squadron, knowing all three of them did suffer under King Sombra’s rule. Bright Spark: Sharp Spear’s second in command, an old veteran who served in the guards even before King Sombra. Generally, a quiet and reserved pony who is still willing to say his meaning when it calls for it. Blackberry: A rare crystal pegasus, under King Sombra he was forced to be in the king’s elite Crystal Pegasus Squadron. He is a burly and strong pony with a very kind heart. Emerald Shine: A bit on the naive side, Emerald Shine is the youngest member of the guards. Joined mostly to prove to herself she had what it took. She wasn’t expecting though that one of her first assignments was to guard displaced ponies against King Sombra. Sarge: The unicorn leader of the Canterlot Royal guard squadron assigned to the pocket dimension. A military pony through and through, he expects order in the rank and that ponies stay at their posts. Probably the only pony who volunteered for the pocket universe duty. Gauntlet: Sarge’s second in command, this is an earth mare of few words but plenty of courage. Twister: Former weather pegasus turned royal guard, thought he would see some more excitement, didn’t expect getting sent to a pocket universe to guard against the former tyrant of the Crystal Empire. Golden Shield: Another newcomer though a little more experienced than Emerald Shine, this earth mare comes from a family of royal guards so she is a bit familiar already how life as a guard is. The Slaves The slaves King Sombra has managed to collect already since getting trapped in the pocket universe. This seems to indicate that the king was not as affected by the universe as the others were at first. Nothing much is known about the slaves, only three of them are ponies and the other three are creatures that no pony has ever seen before in Equestria. Most of them have been brutally tortured and experimented on by King Sombra and are pretty much now just living drones that only live to serve their master. Cultivate Cloud: The former head slave and a pegasus with his wings now removed. Was intended to be in charge and ensure that the other slaves did their work. However, the pegasus’s mind is been rewired a bit too much, making him less than ideal for the job, so when Emerald arrived along with Prince Temor he quickly lost his job, though he makes no complaints. Ernest: The dwarf is the only one of the slaves whose mind is still relatively intact. Apparently, his dwarfish mind could endure whatever King Sombra did to the others. Though forced to be loyal due to spells infused into him, he’s clearly not trusted by the king who did not put him in a position of heading the slaves even if he is far more coherent. Emerald has made him his second though, already seeing that Culti is just not cut up for that job. Jike: One of the drone slaves, his mind is completely blank and the rampa merely exists to serve. Fattywolf: Another drone, the blonde wolf is in no better state than the others. Regha: Yet another drone, though Emerald has noticed that she looks more depressed than lifeless. The rymska has been spotted whispering to herself, but so far no one has heard what she says. Sweet Pear: One of the pony drones, an earth pony who is in not much better state than the rest. Sun Spot: A unicorn drone whose horn has been removed by the king. He’s not in much better condition than most of the others. Creatures Although characters in their own right, the creatures are usually never in a central role but most often in a supporting role. These are usually beings of far more supernatural origin and in some cases even classified as monsters. The Werewolf Type: Nobody is sure, is called the werewolf but might just as well just be a big wolf. He gives no straight answers. About: Nobody is sure where he came from or what he’s doing here. He just showed up, was declared the Royal napping couch and now just hangs around. Seems to like the ponies enough to keep them off his menu, then again he claims he has a rule of “if it talks, I don’t eat it. Though I might maim some if they try hurting my friends.” The Lava Monster Type: A creature made up of molten lava. About: Much like the Werewolf, it is a mystery where Lava Monster came from, he just showed up and Copper allowed him to stay since he seemed friendly enough. Best avoid hugging him though since he is made up of molten lava. He still hasn’t quite found his place in the world and keeps switching accents. Seems to have made friends with the Werewolf and they can sometimes be seen hanging around together. Shadow Sombra Type: Still unknown. About: All we know right now is that King Sombra didn’t just pull Temor and Emerald from that other universe. Nobody seems to be able to see or hear him, not even Temor who he appears to be rather attached to. Un-summoned/dead characters These are characters who have either been removed or killed during the comic’s run. They are not returning, they are gone. This section is naturally ripe with spoilers, so it has its own page on the blog: Click for the list of characters no longer in this comic. Story-line Index The comic is divided into several story arcs, mini stories and random comics. Here is a helpful index that lists everything in a chronological order along with short summaries. The Main Comic As the title says, these are the main comics published so far. # And we begin: Exactly what it says on the tin. The first comic that was published. # The first comics: The first few comics, Paper introduces the characters, learns of the royal sleeping couch and Sombra is being a jerk. # The info dump arc: The Ponies finally learn where they are exactly and why the Princesses are here. (The first story arc) # The second round of random comics: Sombra tries to recruit, new character arrives and vandalized walls in cursive. # The first one panel week: Five work days of nothing but single panel comics. # The Lemonade stand: How hard can it be for the local womaniser to buy some lemonade. # The Arrival of the outside: The pocket universe suddenly has an outside. # The return of the one panel week. - Filly Facts Edition: Coal and Dinky take a work week to sprout “facts.” # [http://the-pony-pixels.tumblr.com/tagged/Let%E2%80%99s-organize/chrono Let's Organize:] With the recent changes. Copper Bright think’s it’s high time the ponies organize a little. (The second story arc) # Sombra’s new assistant: King Sombra decides to acquire some new help. # Random comics round three: Barricade tries talking to the guards, Foxy finds the Werewolf in thewoods, Derpy decides to bake and Whooves invention doesn’t turn quite like he wanted it to be. # Emerald and the slaves: Emerald meets up with King Sombra’s other slaves. # King Sombra one panel week: Pixel Sombra answers questions for a whole week. # The baddest bad: King Sombra visits the pony house much to their chagrin, then he and Barricade engage in the competition The Baddest Bad, hosted and created by Dinky and Coal. # A brush with the past. Private Iceland must retrieve something precious of Dew’s from King Sombra’s castle. (The third story arc) Special comics These comics are not canon to the main comic but do use the characters. # The First Followers Special: Coal and Dinky contemplate the viewers, then make their demands. # The Somboom Entry: Pixel Sombra witnesses something happening in another world. # Pesky door-to-door reformers: Pixel Sombra is not in the market for reformation. He makes that very clear. # Shameful Shipping: Celestia is not amused. # Passing by: Prince Temor makes his first although unofficial appearance in The Pony Pixels. # Modwhale vs Celestia: Celestia was really not amused by that shameful ship. # Small complaint: Barricade voices a small complaint regarding the new characters. # Sombra vs cute little girl: Pixel Sombra faces his toughest challenge yet. # The second followers special: Dinky and Coal try once again when seeing that the comic has more followers. # Alternate Sombra vs Prince Temor: Non-canon moments with Alternate Sombra and his son Prince Temor. # Private Iceland in the world of Minecraft: Private Iceland is cast into the world of minecraft. # The Yulelads: Old version of Foxy introduces Geja the cute little girl to the Icelandic yulelads, much to her mother’s annoyance. # The Halloween special: The characters dress up for Halloween/Nightmare Night. # Christmas Special: We stuffed Private Iceland into a santa suit. Category:Story blog Category:OC Category:Ask blog